Two Worlds (teaser)
by nestea2004
Summary: Ranma is dieing..and the only way to save him is to become Wu...


Two Worlds  
  
A Ranma1/2 - Sazen Eyes (3x3 Eyes) X-over / fusion  
  
" " = Speaking ' ' = Thoughts  
  
----  
  
Chapter 1: The New Wu.  
  
----  
  
Ranma was dieing, at the age of 10 he was dieing. he knew it, there was nothing he could do. "you will not die young one, I will not allow that. not at this time in your life. your potential is great. even greater than mine." Said a female voice. And there was a flash of light, and all went white.  
  
The next day..  
  
Ranma woke up from his slumber.. completly healed. "your awake boy." the female from last night said, "What happened to me?" Ranma asked. "You almost died, I saved you." The female said, "Whats your name?" Ranma asked, "I have no official name. but people call me Sanjiyan." the female said. "I'm Ranma, and I dont remember anything about my past..but alot of pain.." Ranma said, 'Poor kid. he cant remember anything..' Sanjiyan thought. "You will come with me Ranma, I will take care of you. And train you." Sanjiyan said, 'I will not let his potential goto waste' Sanjiyan thought. "I wan't you to get rid of anything you have against taking anothers life." Sanjiyan said. "Why?" Ranma asked, "Because killing is neccicary to survive, you can save lives too, but make sure there your friends before you do" Sanjiyan said. "We will start on your speed training first Ranma.." Sanjiyan said, "Okay!" Ranma replied happily. "Try and catch me." And Sanjiyan starts to run.. and Ranma chases after her..he runs after her for a good 15 minutes before he falls down. Sanjiyan walks upto him and kneels in front of him, "your pretty fast Ranma, but you will have to do better than that next time" Sanjiyan said, smiling slightly. Ranma nodded and smiled back, then passed out.   
  
3 hours later...  
  
Ranma woke up to find Sanjiyan sitting down with her pet demon, Feioh. "Ahh, a demon!" Ranma yelled, getting up and starting to run away. Sanjiyan looks at Feioh and back at Ranma and gets up and starts to run after the young wu that had ran away..  
  
5 minutes later...  
  
she had found Ranma. But what suprised her is she had to use her third eye to locate him, he was hiding in the shadows of a huge tree trembling in fear. "How did you do that Ranma?" Sanjiyan asked, a bit concerned on what she had discovered. "Do what?" Ranma asked confused, "Hide yourself in the shadows" Sanjiyan replied. "I dunno.." Ranma answered truthfully. "hmmmmm, maybe. never mind" Sanjiyan said, as she got up "now i wan't to tell you something about me.." Sanjiyan said smiling a bit.  
  
1 hour later...  
  
"your a demon?!" Ranma yelled, "Yes..a Divine Demon... not the kind your thinking of." Sanjiyan said smirking. ".........COOL!" Ranma yelled, then Ranma faints again..   
  
  
  
2 years later...  
  
Genma was walking down destained his son at age 12 had died from the Neko-ken training, his wife was gonna kill him. unless...he found another kid that looked identical to his own..  
  
after about 2 hours of searching he was about to give up until he wondered into the park and spoted a sleeping boy and girl..the girl looked about the boys age but the boy is who he wanted, the boy was the same age as his son would be, which means it'd be pretty easy to kidnap him, plus he's homeless. so it'd be a blessing to the girl. and he struck, he took Ranma without any trouble, as Ranma was still a heavy sleeper. Genma ran..he ran like all the demons from hell was after him, he got to the border of Juuban before he stopped running.  
  
Ranma wakes up and the first thing he notices is..its still night and Sanjiyan is NOT here with him at the moment. "Sanjiyan where.." Ranma is cut of by being hit on the back of the head HARD. "Who ever that girl is..forget about her. Your MINE now you are Ranma Saotome the heir to the Anything goes school Martial Arts." Genma snapped at him. "I Don't know who the hell you are old man but im leaving!" Ranma snapped back and started to get up, "NO you DONT!" Genma yelled and hit Ranma so hard it sent him accross the little clearing he was in and smashed his head into a boulder..almost immediantly Ranma's wound began to heal itself. 'that is a useful trick.' Genma thought, when Ranma got up he was glowing black. "Boy, you belong to me. get use to it." Genma said to the glowing Ranma, "I belong to no one" Ranma replied. then Genma hit Ranma in the back of the head again after circling him using the his 'forbidden' techniques. Ranma wen't out like a light.  
  
4 years later...  
  
Sanjiyan was searching for her new wu for a little over 4 years now, he was kidnapped. that much she did know. but by who is still unknown to her. "I know im close to him, he IS here somewhere" she muttered to herself. she was currently walking around the border of Nirema where she new her wu was somewhere near by.  
  
and right she was because at that very moment a 16 year old boy with the chinese mark of "wu" was being dragged by a large panda to a certain dojo. "let me go you old panda..or this will be the LAST time you touch or see anything ever again." Ranma said in a voice that'd put Sailor Pluto to shame. The panda writes on a white sign and it says "SHUT UP BOY! YOUR GONNA MARRY A TENDO GIRL AND LIKE IT!". Ranma growls, then snaps his head west of there direction, 'someone i know is out there..' Ranma thought. 'I'll go meet these 'girls' then im leaving, its best to be polite' Ranma thought smiling a little.  
  
5 minutes later...  
  
The old panda has dragged Ranma all the way to the tendo dojo and through him up against the wall. Ranma got up and dusted himself off and knocked, when the door opened he found a very beautiful brown haired girl answer the door "yes? who is it? oh my.." the girl said blushing a bit when she saw who was at the door. "what can I do for you?.." the girl asked politly, "Ranma" Ranma answered. "I'm Kasumi Tendo" she said "what can I do for you Ranma?" she quickly added. "oh? Oyaji has a friend here he wants to visit." Ranma said "oh come this way, please" Kasumi said showing them in.. "oh my..whats that mark on your forehead?" Kasumi asked politly.. "that is whats left of my past" Ranma said quietly..Akane came down and saw a BOY talking with her sister..and she started to see red after thinking of the perverted things he could be talking to Kasumi about..Akane attacked..in a rage. "HOW DARE YOU FLIRT WITH MY SISTER YOU PERVERT!!!!!" Akane yelled attacking with her mallet.. which seems to have somehow gotten lighter..she looked and only saw the handle...and looked over at Ranma..who was glaring at her.. his cold eyes caught her attention and she some how knew..he would not hesitate to kill if she pushed him to far..then she remembered him talking to her sister about those perverted things..and started to see red again..  
  
Ranma glared at the girl who dared attack him..especialy when she attacks him without a just-reason. Ranma looked at the girls shadow and smiled..and literaly sank into the shadows, "what the hell??" Akane said in in a non-believing tone..and then felt a slap on the back of the head.. hard enough to slam her against the wall..on the other side of the room.. and Ranma walked out from where Akane was standing just a moment ago. "do not attack me..girl." Ranma said, glaring at the fallen tendo. Ranma bowed. Akane got angry, 'HOW DARE THIS BOY ACT LIKE IM NOT EVEN HERE!' Akane thought angrily. She got up and was about ready to charge in when.. "Ranma would you like some Tea?" Kasumi asked politly, Ranma looked up a bit suprised and smiled and started walking when Akane started charging..and she tripped..over her own to feet...and landed down in front of Ranma's... he looked down and raised a eyebrow.."bowing down little girl? thats good.. you finaly learned who's your better.." Ranma said smirking evily..by this time Nabiki had came down to see what the comotion was about..she came in when she saw Akane get back up, trip on her own feet and landed in front of Ranma's and then..she heard his comment and started to giggle slightly..then he snapped his head, looking just west of the direction again...sure enough the same life signiture of the person..just closer.."I have to check out something, I'll be right back.." Ranma said. and then, Ranma ran, jumped and hit the wall that seperated the dojo from the street and ran in the direction of west. As Ranma continued to run west, the feeling he knew this person grew. Then he caugh site of a girl..who looked to be in a cloak of some sort..'is she the one I have been looking for all this time?' Ranma thought. Ranma got into a battle stance.  
  
Sanjiyan was walking down the street, she had a feeling her wu was near by. 


End file.
